The Promised Forever Land! Version Red
by This Contains Virus
Summary: Version Red. With no more demons, humanity is left with just one priority- repopulation. Both Ray and Norman want Emma as their promised mate, who will she choose? Emma X Norman X Ray
1. The Promised Breeding Mate

**Caution - This Contains Version Red**

* * *

**_I can't get rid of it._ **

This uneasy feeling building inside my chest, making my heart tighten and burn with anxiety.

I took a deep breath, nervously standing outside the Graceland field home by the old with Norman and Ray.

**I swallowed hard as they looked at me with eager eyes.**

**_It was time,_ the three of us had turned 18- it was the last chance for us to pick partners so we could repopulate our new, demon-free world.**

**I knew it was coming, but I didn't expect both Norman and Ray to ask me to marry on my 18th birthday. **To become their breeding mate, their lover- someone I'd be promised to forever.

The Two of them seemed stressed- as was I, looking down at my feet as I held my arm awkwardly.** _Why did they have to ask me something like this?!_\- All I ever wanted the 3 of us to stay friends forever.**

**"Emma?"** Norman asked. I was quick to look up, realizing I had spaced out. Wait, were they talking to me? What did they say? With a flustered expression, the only thing to leave my lips were, **"Huh?"**

Ray: ***Sighs*** "You weren't even listening, can you at least try to pay attention? Gah- you're such an air head," ***Hits Emma over the head***

Emma: "Am not!"

Norman: ***Laughs***

Ray: "You've kept us waiting long enough, who are you gonna have as your mate?"

Emma: "Uh… This is a lot to take in, you guys know you don't **_HAVE _**to pick me, there are lots of other girls you can pick from,"

Norman: ***Shakes head*** "You're the only girl I want, Emma, anyone else just won't do,"

Ray: "Yeah, I not really interested in any of the other girls,"

Norman: ***Scoffs*** "You'd be a good match for anyone Ray," ***Blushes*** "W-Why does it have to be Emma,"

Ray: "I could ask you the same thing, Norman,"

Emma: "Arguing isn't going to solve anything you guys!" ***Ray and Norman shrug their heads and it goes silent***

"I guess there's not debating it, we both want Emma as our breeding partners," Ray stated folding his arms. Norman took a deep breath and turned to me as I nervously played with my fingers.

Norman's stressed look became claim and relaxed, with soft eyes he gave me a gentle smile, **"What do _you_ want, Emma?"** Norman asked. Ray turned to me, hands still folded; _"**Who** do you want?"_ Ray asked. **I looked down, spinning my thumbs overwhelmed.**

Ray: "Come on, it shouldn't take so long to make a decision!"

Norman: "Don't yell at her! This is a big choice, she can't go back once she decides..."

Emma: "Well…" ***Ray and Norman hold there breath nervously*** "If we're talking about creating the best offspring for reproducing, Norman is the smarter one between you both. But Ray is healthier and doesn't get sick nearly as much as Norman does."

Ray: "Yeah, his immune system isn't as strong as mine but his IQ is a few points higher. So I guess genetically, that puts us at an even playing field.

Norman: "I guess it comes down to who you want to be with more, _romantically speaking"_ ***Blushes***

**Norman stepped closer, looking at me with shy eyes, he took a deep breath and turned bright red. **

**"**If that's the case, then be with me. I-I love you, s-so! So, this means more to me than just creating overpowered offspring; I've always felt this way about you," he confessed bravely, I turned pink as my hair spiked up.

Ray stomped towards us, **"M-me too,** I like Emma. And I'm in love with you too!" he barked shyly. I blushed even harder and I took a deep breath, "Very well then, it can't be helped. If I choose between the two of you, one of you will just be hurt; so I've made my choice.

**The two of them held their breath and looked me in the eyes,** "So, I'll have to take both of you as my mates!" I yell spreading my hands wide with a serious face and their jaws dropped in shock, "**NANI!"** they cried.

* * *

**Caution - Next Chapter Contains Lemons**

**Chapter Content:**

**1) The Promised Breeding Mate!**

**2) Truth of Dare X Would You Rather!**

**3) Power Control Ponder**

**4) Confession From The Black-Haired Devil!**

**5) Procreation Y**

**6) Procreation Z**

**7) Promised Forever**


	2. Truth or Dare X Would You Rather!

**Truth or Dare X Would you Rather!**

_**Caution - This Chapter Contains Sexual Content**_

* * *

"**Your breeding mates are approved!" stated mother.**

**This is, weird.**

I smiled awkwardly as Ray and Norman stood dumb-founded at the unexpected revelation - they probably thought my request to have both of them as my mates would be rejected.

They had assumed mother would demand I choose one of them on the spot.

**"You may have Norman and Ray as your mate, on the condition that the three of you**_** start breeding right away." She commanded. **_The dark haired woman cocked a smile as she looked at me.

**"I look forward to meeting all of the bright children that your combined genetics will create," **she grinned pleased with the thought of perfect quality offspring. "Y-Yes mam!," I blushed feeling a bit uneasy.

The three of us bowed our heads and thanked mama before leaving.

**But the tide changed for the worse once we got home,** Norman and Ray seemed warn out as we sit at our floor table. The two sitting quietly across from me, each looking in different directions. **They aren't happy with this, are they?...**

"Ah, how about we play a game?!" I smiled slamming my hands on the table to break the silence, they looked up. _**Alright, I've got their attention!**_

**Ray closed his book and Norman smiled at me weakly**, I shrugged my head feeling guilty; "I know you guys aren't very fond to the idea of sharing me but…" I mutter.

"The three of us are always together anyhow and maybe- … _I'm sorry."_ I whisper sadly.

Ray sighed and shrugged his head, Norman reached across the table and held my hand. **"Don't worry about it, it's better than getting paired up with some random nobody,"** Ray huffed.

**"Don't be sad, Emma. I'll learn to live with it, it's better than not having you at all,"** Norman blushed. I smiled, _they're always doing their best to make me happy._

Ray: "Well, what game are we going to play?"

Emma: "Truth or Dare X Would you rather!"

**Ray: "Why do I get the feeling I've played this in an alternate universe?"**

Norman: "How does it work?"

Emma: "It's pretty easy, I just thought of it! It's truth or dare but you can have two options for truth or two options for a dare. For example, **If Norman picks Truth instead of Dare and I ask him if his favorite person is Phil - he can answer or ask for me to give him two truths to choose from.**

** I would ask him which question he'd rather answer, the original question or a new one; **do you get it?"

Ray: "I think so, let's try one out first so I can get the hang of it. Emma, Truth or dare?"

Emma: "Dare!"

Ray: ***Looks at Norman, looks back at Emma and smiles* **"I dare you to kiss Norman on the lips,"

Norman: ***Turns red*** "WAAAAAAH- Ah, wait; she doesn't have to do that! I mean…" ***Looks at Emma*** "Unless you want to,"

Emma: ***Giggles and pulls Norman's face closer, he closes his eyes shyly*** "It's ok, we're mates now, remember?" ***Kisses Norman***

Ray: ***Norman ducks down, smiling happily*** "Hahaha, Norman, you look so happy!"

Norman: ***Emma Giggles*** "Of course I am, hey, s-stop laughing! Please... I-It's embarrassing…"

Ray: "You'll have to get used to it unless you want me to be the only want _**doing it**_ with Emma," ***Emma Blushes***

Norman: _"What?! Don't be so vile Ray!"_

Ray: ***Cocks an eyebrow*** "Norman, Truth or Dare?"

Emma: "Hey, you already went Ray! No fair, it's my turn!"

Ray: "I'm going to take 2 turns, _cause I'm a bad bitch,_" ***Gives the peace sign***

Emma: "Fuck that!"

Norman: ***Raises hand*** "I second what she said,"

Emma: "Truth or dare Norman?"

Ray: "That's some bullshit but ok,"

Norman: ***Excited*** "Truth, Emma"

Emma: _"Do you masturbate?"_

Norman: "NAAAAAAANI?!" ***Ray laughs as Emma and Norman turn red and Norman hides his head under the table***

Emma: "I'm sorry, my minds kinda in a dirty place, I didn't mean to overwhelm you!"

Norman: "Ah! Ah- I, would rather another question!"

Ray: ***Tugs at Norman*** "Don't be a punk, hey, get out from under there Norman!"

Emma: "Hmmmm. Ok, um, do you, think I'm pretty enough too; with- you?"

Norman: ***Lifts head out from the table*** "Eh?"

Ray: ***Laughs*** "She's asking if you'd want to have sex with her, dumb ass,"

Norman: **"!"**

Ray patted Norman on the head, the white haired teenager so flustered it seemed as if his brain had burned out.

Ray sat up; **"I'll answer for him since he can't; if that's ok with you,"** Ray sighed catching his breath. I nodded my head curiously.

**"Emma, I masturbate every other day and _I'd bend you over and fuck you any day of the week," Ray winked as he cocking a sexy smile._**

**Norman and I jumped up covering our mouths screaming in shock.** Ray folded his arms and legs with a big smile on his face, looking accomplished;** "RAY THAT'S VILE!"** Norman cried.

_"I can't believe you said it so bluntly,"_ I gasped falling to my knees in shame. **Note to self, Ray's a savage... **"Norman, it's your turn," Ray yawned leaning back. Norman and I composed ourselves and sat back down, Norman took a deep breath and looked at me with teary-eyes as he swayed nervously. **"N-Norman?"** I asked.

**"I-I too, masturbate s-sometimes… Once or maybe twice a week, a-and, I think you're beautiful. I would be lucky to ever have the chance to make love to you!"** he confessed bowing and Ray laughed patted his back like a proud father.

**"Me too,** I love to masturbate- I do it every single day! _Some times twice!"_ I huffed bravely. Their jaws dropped, **"Got damn girl."** Ray laughed and Norman covered his eyes shyly as he muttered to himself.

**Ray: "Good boy Norman, I didn't think you had it in you,"**

Norman: "S-Shut up, I skip my turn. I'm mentally exhausted." ***Lies head on table***

Ray: "Ok cool, Emma, truth or d-?"

Emma: **_"Dare!"_**

Ray: "Got damn, can I finish?" ***Emma laughs***

Emma: "Sorry, I got excited. Truth is too easy, so I'm always dare!"

Ray: "I'll keep that in mind, Emma... Ok, **I dare you to let me finger you**," ***Cocks an eyebrow***

Norman's head shot up, his face serious. **"OK, now we've gone too far!"** he said with an irritated expression sitting up; **once again he was composed- irritated but composed.**

I was frozen, too shocked to say anything; trying to process what Ray had asked. **"Oh come now, Norman; Mama said we had to start breeding right away. _I'm just trying to ease us into it,"_** he objected sitting up straight.

"**Not like this,** you're taking this game too far, Ray," Norman growled. "Emma _can_ refuse, I mean, if she's a **_coward_** that is," Ray smiled wickedly and I bit my tongue. "Ray!" Norman yelled. **He _always_ knows how to pull my strings.**

I slammed my hand on the table, they both looked at me with red cheeks. I pulled up my shirt exposing my pink panties and they nearly fell backward, **"I'm no coward, bring it on!"** I yelled.

* * *

_**I don't know what I got myself into, I wished I had picked a different game; one where my ego wouldn't drive me to go through with stupid decisions like this one.**_

I felt myself blush as Ray slipped off my underwear, I'm sure Norman was just as red as me.

Watching as Ray sat behind me, spreading my legs so Norman could get a full view of my lady parts.

_**"Are you ready for a show, Norman?"** Ray asked tucking his head between my head and shoulder. Norman swallowed hard,_** he seems annoyed, he looks excited..**

**"Uh!"** I moan as Ray flicked my opening, I covered my face embarrassed as Ray laughed, "The look on your face is **_priceless_**, Norman!" he laughed.

"Shut up and get it over with!" Norman barked blushing harder in front of me. Ray rolled his eyes as he licked his fingers, coating them with thick saliva;** "Fine,"** he smiled sliding his hand in between my legs.

I exhaled slowly, the stimulation of someone elses fingers touch me _there_. Stroking my opening, rubbing my clit; toying and teasing with me as my heart raced from excitement.

I couldn't help but let out soft moans as he pushed a finger inside. Ray bit his lip, enjoying the smooth, wetness of my inner walls; licking his lips as they squeezed and tightened around his finger.

**It felt even better as one finger become two, then three and four and my juices dripped in between his fingers as he fingered me faster; leaking down my thighs and pooling onto the floor.**

Norman felt himself pant with excitement, his eyes shiver with hunger as he watched his lovely Emma being fingered- _**even more excited from the thought that he might be able to be inside of me too.**_

_**The three of us were engulfed in bliss.**_

Ray's free hand slid up my shirt and under my bra as I came close to my end. Twisting and tugging at my harden nipple as he continued to thrust his fingers inside. **The thrill of someone else's hands on me too much to bare, I didn't realize the passionate sounds of joy that left my lips. **

**"Hey, get your hands out of her shirt, that wasn't apart of the dare!**" Norman barked shyly.

Ray chuckled, **"It's ok Norman, she's about to-"** before Ray could finish I moaned and shook in pleasure. Norman's nose bled at the sound and view of it all-_** it was as if my lips were to his ear, humming a song of pleasure that drove him crazy.**_

**Wait- what just happened?!**

Ray laughed as I cover my face in embarrassment. I can't believe I came so hard in front of them!

Lifting his hand up, Ray wiggled his fingers; proud of the wet, dripping glory which covered them. I kept my eyes covered, Norman panted lightly; worked up over all of the excitement. Ray sighed with a smile, **"What can I say, I've got fingers of gold,"** he laughed cocky.

I hit him on the chest, "Oh shut up! I-I'm going to go change- o-ok!" I gasped running out of the room. "Emma!" Norman yelled sitting up.

**I felt like it'd die, **to have Ray do something like that to me, and Norman watch made me want to hide under a rock. **I bet Norman felt the same way, only if I'd stayed to watch what happened next…**

* * *

**Creator's Note:**

**Hope you enjoyed, comments are always much appreciated!**

_** Looking to read something cleaner? **_**_Like this story and want more?_ The Promised Foreverland has a '**_White_**' and **_'Black _**version'! Ray's version is by far my favorite ((Black version).** Thanks for reading.

**Caution - Next Chapter Contains Yaoi! So if you're not a yaoi (Boyxboy) shipper, skip to chapter 4!**


	3. Power Control Ponder (FIXED SORRY!)

**Power. Control. Ponder.**

**Caution - This Contains Yaoi - If you don't like yaoi, SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.** If you're a fan of yaoi like me, then… Well- PLUS ULTRA T_T

**This Contains Graphic Content**

* * *

**Norman doesn't get angry very often, but right now: he's pissed.**

**"What is wrong with you Ray? You upset Emma!"** Norman yelled looking at Ray in disgust. The black haired delinquent rolled his eyes and leaned back, _**"She's fine, just a little embarrassed."**_ He sighed.

**"Because of _you_! What was the point of doing that?!"** Norman yelled sitting up._ Ray too was upset, it was bad enough he had to share **his** Emma with Norman._

The black haired demon jumped up, shoving his wet fingers into Norman's face making the white haired boy blush- smiling the sweetness of Emma's juices which dripped thick on Ray's fingers.

Ray cocked a smile, _**"Smells good, doesn't it?"**_ he asked. Norman slapped his hand away and shrugged his head in anger, he could take Ray seriously; _why did he have to share** his** Emma with a delinquent like him?_

"You said you loved her but it's obvious you don't, _what a joke,"_ Norman sighed.

**Ray bit his lip getting upset, though it didn't seem like it- he loved Emma more then anything and for Norman to question his love for her was enough to set off his short fuse.**

**Norman gasped as Ray grabbed his face violently, shoving his wet fingers into Norman's mouth with his free hand.**

"Do you taste Emma's pussy,_ is it still hot? Does it taste as sweet as it smells?_ Aahahaha, **_it_ _turns you on doesn't it?_"** He teased in aggravation as Norman grabbed his wrist in a struggle to pry his face free from Ray's Gods-grip.

**"Don't you understand, it's us or someone else!** _We can set our pride aside and share her, or give her up to some random piece of shit!"_ Ray yelled tightening his grip around Norman's Jaw.

"Some other jackass could be forcing himself onto her- _having sex with her whenever he wants to without **actually** loving her;_ **let alone knowing a single fucking thing about her!"** He yelled before throwing Norman on his back.

**Norman coughed, trying to catch his breath again; Ray tightened his fist as he grinded his teeth in frustration.** "I-I_ do_ love Emma,**_ I love her a lot_**." Ray confessed.

"I want to wait and do things the right way but... If we don't start procreating with her right away, then mama will pair her with someone else who_ will_. **We don't have the luxury to wait any longer then we have to,"** Ray explained.

**It was silent, as much as Norman wanted to object; he understood Ray's logic;** Norman wiped the saliva from his mouth as reality sunk in. **"I-I'm sorry for being a jerk,** I _do_ love Emma- I'm just not as good at showing it," Ray huffed.

"I'm sorry too," Norman sighed taking a deep breath. "I know we have to start having… _You know,_ with Emma, but I don't know if I can," Norman blushed shyly. **"What do you mean?"** Ray asked confused.

Norman: "I can't even think of her when I masturbate, I'm too shy too. How am I supposed to make love to her?"

Ray: ***Laughs* **_"Dork!"_

Norman: "S-Shut up!"

Ray: "Ok, then let's practice,"

Norman: "Huh?"

Ray: "Go ahead, I bet my life you're still hard from tasting her _love juices_" ***Winks***

Norman: ***Blushes*** D-Don't say it like that! H-How do you expect me to even… You know, m-masturbate about her…"

Ray: "Just pretend I'm Emma,"

Emma: "You're not even close to Emma, she's so tiny and you're... _Big_,"

Ray: **"Big bitches need love too, Norman"**

Norman: **-_-**

* * *

**Ray wasn't 'big', but more so husky, like a tall strong guy; fit like a black bear and just as scary. His long black hair tied back, brushing against his shoulder blades as he spoke; his left bang that covered his eye was so long in hung above his breast bone.**

**Norman on the other hand was much slimmer, and a bit shorter than Ray with the same short white hair; though now it was brushed back giving him a sophisticated look. Norman avoided working out with Ray and Emma so he wasn't fit and didn't very much like exercise. Though Ray and Emma still worked out together nearly everyday.**

* * *

Ray unbuckled Norman's pants,** "I don't know about this, this is, weird,"** Norman huffed uncomfortably. "Don't be such a baby, _I'm not going to touch you,"_ Ray sighed rolling his eyes and lying down.

The black haired delinquent lying down on the carpet; pulled his shirt up and laid his arms down, **"Ok nerd, close your eyes and pretend I'm Emma,"** he barked bravely.

**"What! What am I supposed to do with you!"** Norman gasped appalled. **"What the hell, _not that_ you idiot! Just masturbate til you cum on my stomach!"** he scolded.

Norman was silent for a moment, "_That's kinda gay,_" He mutter turning blue.

"**Do you want me to be the only want _doing it_ with Emma? Not that I mind her having all my children, **I just thought I'd help a friend out," Ray teased and Norman got on top of him without hesitation.

"Fine, say no more, I'm doing this for the sake of **Norma!**" He huffed undoing his pants. "**Norma?"** Ray asked curiously.

Norman blushed covering his face, "I_-I didn't mean to say that… That's what I'll name our daughter,"_ he smiled proud and excited. Ray stuck his tongue out, **"Blaaaaaah,"** he teased and Norman huffed, **"Shut up!"**

**Norman closed his eyes as he nervously began to pleasure himself, he stroked slowly as Ray described Emma's body in gross detail. Ray whispered things so vulgar and graphic, that the images in Norman's head became vivid and his soft strokes became hungry thrust as he craved to met his climax.**

_"How great it would be to cum inside of Emma?"_ Ray whisper. The white haired virgin nodded his head blushing, _"I want to, **so badly**,"_ Norman pant resting his forehead on Ray's, Ray smiled knowing his friend couldn't hold back anymore.

**"_Go ahead Norman,_ cum inside of her."** he teased and Norman nodded his head, Ray pulled the boys face down to kiss him as if he were Emma. Shoving his tongue into Norman's mouth, they kissed passionately - saliva dripping down Ray's face as Norman came blissfully.

**"E-Emm-aa,"** Norman panted in a sloppy tone as they kiss, thrusting his hand back and forth as he released himself on Ray's stomach. His brain felt like it would explode because all of the intense feelings he felt as his body shivered in euphoria.

**Ray chuckled feeling powerful- being in control of Norman.**

**The older he grew, the happier he became with being in control of his life and the life of his friends. But most of all, _he wanted control of Emma_, he didn't want to share her;**_ he never did._

Norman rolled over catching his breath, **but it wasn't Norman Ray wanted control over**, "How was it, Norman?" Ray asked still lying down in the same position as he stared at the paper white ceiling. Norman covered his eyes with his arm, physically relieved from all of his stress and sexual tension that had built up.

**Ray was oddly turned on, he enjoyed it as much as Norman, he stroked the sticky wetness that his friend head left on his stomach. **"R-really good," Norman mutters blushing in embarrassment.

"B-But I don't know if I have the courage to do anything like the with Emma, I'm not as bold as you, Ray," He confessed. Norman turned his head to Ray, and with shy, starry eyes asked,_** "W-Would- would you help me more, practicing like this?" **_

_**What an odd question.**_

Without moving his gaze from the ceiling, Ray nodded his head and Norman smiled, "Thanks, it means a lot," Norman smiled. Ray too smiled, but not for the same reason; his plan had been set in motion. **Having control of Norman meant it'd be easier to get him out of the way.**

** At that moment the black haired devil was sure of one thing, he'd be Emma's first.**

* * *

**Creator's Note:**

Hey, Creator here, for those who commented, thanks! There's nothing more than a good comment to make me want to write, and I always do what I can to please my audience ***Winks in hidden***

Next Chapter: **"Confession From The Black Haired Devil!"**


	4. Confession From The Black Haired Devil!

**It was only yesterday that mama had agreed to Ray and Norman being my breeding mates, only yesterday the three of us played truth or dare, and only yesterday Norman watched as Ray took his fingers and-**

I covered my face blushing as Ray and I walked into the old abandoned science room.

**"Still gushing over yesterday?"** He asked. I punched him in the shoulder, _"It's not my fault you jerk! I can't believe you did that!_" I cried tossing my bag and leaning against the experimentation table.

He laughed leaning next to me.** The two of us waiting to meet up with Norman who had been helping Phil with something-** he would likely join us later in the day.

Ray: "Hey, you're the one who went along with it, you could have just said no,"

Emma: "Yeah I know, but I've got way too much pride!"

Ray: ***Laughs***

Emma: "Hey, stop laughing at me!"

Ray: "You didn't enjoy it, even just a little?"

Emma: ***Looks away and blushes* **"Well, it felt great; I was just embarrassed. Norman was looking right at me- I don't know how I can look him in the eye today!"

Ray: ***Chuckles* **"He enjoyed the show, he's such a dork that he probably came from just watching!" ***Breaks out into laughter***

Emma: "Ray, don't tease him like that! You're such a jerk Ray!"

Ray:***Still laughing*** "You probably liked having him watch,_ is that why you came so hard?_"

Emma: ***Gasped*** "You asshole, wha- I!"

Ray: "Or maybe I'm just too good with my fingers?" ***Winks wiggling fingers***

I pouted softly hitting his chest, "You stupid, stupid jerk; you're so mean!" I whined as he laughed grabbing my both of wrist. I looked up at him and exhaled softly as my hands fell onto his firm upper chest, **the look on his face was different-** claim, he looked genuinely happy.

Ray's eyes softened, "I enjoyed it too, Emma," he smiled and I turned pink. **Ray bent down and kissed me, gripping my shoulders gently, then embracing me as he kissed me softly. **_My first kiss with Ray, it was different then the friendly kiss I had given Norman the day before.._

**I closed my eyes as my heart beat fast, then gasped as he lifted me on top of the table.** His hands gripped my upper thighs from beneath my shirt and for the first time I could look down at the bear of a man who was normally much taller than me.

Ray: _"You like looking down at me, don't you; Emma?"_

Emma: ***Red faced and pouting*** "Hmmmm. N-No."

Ray: ***Tilts head smiling***

Emma: _"Yes,"_

Ray: "Hey, Emma,"

Emma: "Yes, Ray?"

Ray: _"Do you know, t-that I love you?_ I know I don't ever say it, and I can be a jerk and tease you and make fun of you… But, I only do it because I love you; and I don't really know how to express it that well yet,"

Emma: "Ray," ***Smiles, hitting him softly on the head*** "I love you too,"

**The happiness and his eyes were mirrored and mines, it felt as if we were the only two people in the world.**

Ray kissed me, and then kissed me again; we kissed and kissed and I shivered as his hand slid further up my thighs and his fingers rubbed against the sides of my hips.

He massaged my skin as I held his cheeks, pulling him in closer as our tongues met.

**I smiled evilly, shoving my tongue down his throat and he pulled away as he choked.** I wiped our saliva from my mouth as I bent down laughing and pointing at Ray, he blushed coughing in shock but then joined me in laughter.

**We laughed and laughed until it became too painful**, "That's pay back for yesterday you jackass!" I panted trying to catch my breath. Ray leaned his weight on my upper thighs to hold himself up,** "Fine, we're even now,"** he panted trying to stop chuckling.

He pushed me down and I looked up at him playfully, _"Do you know what I like most, Emma?"_ he asked. I place hands on my breast in case he planned to grab them, **"What you like, most?"** I asked curiously. **"PCP"** he smiled.

I shot up, "**What the hell, don't tell me you do drugs!**" I yelled ready to punch him out on the spot.

I gasped as he grabbed me, shoving me back onto the lap table, and I looked up at him confused.

I gasped as he parted my legs, "Not PCP the drug you block head," he teased looking down and blushing. **I blushed realizing he gazed at the obvious wet spot on my underwear.**

**Licking his lips as he spread my legs more and I gasped**. Before I could say anything he bent down, looking in my eyes with a serious face, **he smiled, _"Power. Control. Ponder." _**He stated bluntly with an evil look in his eyes.

**At that moment I realized Ray was getting off on the thought of controlling me, in some way it was frightening. I swallowed hard looking into his dark eyes. **We looked behind me as the door opened, Norman walking in and freezing; he turned white.

Ray slowly sat up and smiled, _**"W-what's going on?"**_ Norman whisper dropping his bag in shock.

**This was the beginning.** Ray cocked a smiled and his eyebrows lifted, _**"Great timing Norman. You're just in time,"**_ he stated. _"In time for what?"_ Norman asked stepping toward us and I felt a pain in my chest as Norman's face seemed hurt by what he saw.

I made couldn't help but yip as the sensation of Ray's lips press against my skin as he seductively kissed the top of my knee, his dark eyes still at Norman's as he grinned. **"Procreation X,"** Ray stated evilly.

* * *

**Creator's Note:**

Next two or three chapters will be **Lemons.** If you like this story, I've also got a **'Black'** and **'White'** version with Norman and Ray's point of view- if you want something more youth friendly then read the white version.

_Comments and Reviews are always appreciated, I get the notification and read them as soon as they come! So if you have the time, tell me what you thought!_

Next Chapter: **"Procreation X"**


	5. Procreation X

**Procreation X**

**Caution - This contains Lemon**

* * *

_"_**_Emma, did you know Norman is too afraid to go all the way with you?"_ Ray asked.**

I looked at Norman's surprised flustered face, the white haired genus turned red, **"R-Ray, that was a secret!"** he cried shyly.

**Fun, Ray was having fun- he wanted to tease Norman even more; he wanted to show that he was the alpha male fit to be with Emma._ He wanted to prove Norman was still just a boy._**

**Yes, humiliation is key, Ray smirked cocking an eye brow.**

**"It's true, Emma: **_**just the thought of touching himself well imaging your body is too much for him," **_Ray mocked making Norman cover his face shyly. The dark haired teen laughed.

I sat up and flicked him on the forehead.** "Ow,"** he huffed, _"That's not nice, Ray,"_ I pouted annoyed at narrow eyed delinquent.

Ray rubbed his forehead,_ "That's why I was going to suggest giving him practice,"_ Ray growled irritated, **"Practice?"** I asked. **"W-what do you mean?"** Norman asked nervously closing the door.

Ray cocked an eyebrow, "I thought of a good plan, I called it **Procreation X,"** Ray smirked. **I blushed as Ray softly rubbed my inner thigh and bent down so we were at eye level, "You'll help him won't you, Emma?" He asked wickedly.**

* * *

**How did I get myself into this?** Ray parted my legs, standing behind like the day before; once again Ray was the ring leader.

Norman and I blushing shyly. **_Procreation X he said,_ he really is some kind of mastermind to come up with these kinds of things.**

"Norman, go ahead, it's not nice to keep a lady waiting," Ray directed him as he stood behind me.

Norman nervously looked me in the eyes and the two of us couldn't be as red as we already were.** "Is it ok, Emma?"** He asked slyly. I nodded my head, barely able to keep eye contact; **Norman was cautious as he leaned his head in between my legs.**

He felt himself become overexcited with my rich smell, admiring the curly red pubic hairs which tickled the tip of his nose. His mouth filled with saliva and he hungered to devour all of me, too lick every inch; to taste and savor my soft skin both inside and out.

I shivered as the feeling of his breathing, against my skin made me excited, **"You smell nice, Emma,"** he whispered before kissing me in between my legs. I let out a soft hum as his moist lips pressed against my clit.

Unskillfully peppering it with soft kisses, as if to mark me his with each one. Licking his lips and exhaling in bliss as he got a taste of me- he wanted more. I did to- the teasing of kisses; wondering when he was going to give in and dine out drove me mad.

I hid my face in my hands as Norman's shaky lips kissed my wet opening; his nose pressed against my clit as his tongue brushed up the slit of my opening._** I hiccupped in pleasure was he stroked it up and down, licking faster his he panted hungrily. **_

Ray chuckled lightly at the sounds I made and I'd have punched him if I weren't so embarrassed_**.**_

_"_**_You have to watch, Emma. If you don't make eye contact, then doing this won't be any easier the next time,"_ He teased pulling my hands away.**

I nodded my head, looking down and watching as Norman wrapped his arms around my thighs, he dug his face in deeper. Hooked to the smell, he began to lose his control.

**He wanted to savor the taste, but he felt starved- Norman wanted to devour every delicious drop of love juice dripping out of me. Slipping his tongue inside, searching for more sweet juices to feed his new found addiction.**

I shook in pleasure, moaning in bliss; I couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of his wet tongue dipping in and out of me. The vibrations of Norman humming and licking my inner walls; suckling and making out with my pussy in excitement- it was too much too bare.

**Ray head leaned over and held Norman's head down, _"Good boy, do you hear that, Norman? She's going to cum,"_ Ray teased sliding his hand under my shirt and bra before then kissing my breast.**

My legs shuddered and I closed my eyes, jolting up and down as I meet my end; the sound of my voice filling the room. I rubbed the top of Norman's head as I bit my finger indulged in bliss, making Norman eat faster in excitement. **I couldn't care less about being embarrassed, it felt too good.**

**Or so I thought**.

* * *

Norman and I sit covering our eyes in embarrassment, Ray laughing like a mad scientist** (So Cool),_ "Procreation X_** went pretty well! Good boy, Norman," he cheered harshly patting him on the head.

**"Ow, knock it off, that hurts,"** Norman pouted.

Ray bent down, kissing the top of Norman's head,** "AAAAAHHH! What the hell, get off me,"** Norman blushed irritated and I couldn't help but laugh with Ray at Norman's irritation. **"I'm sorry, I'm just so proud. My boys tongue game is strong,"** Ray laughed. **_"Shut up!"_** Norman and I giggled blushing.

Norman shyly looked at me with vulnerable eyes, **so cute!**

**_"D-did I do ok?"_ **he asked kindly. I tilted my head and gave him a genuine smile, **"Yeah, it felt amazing,"** I confessed and he smiled happily.

"_Now, Norman, you'll have to have sex with Emma next!"_ Ray commanded putting his hands on his hips. Norman and I gasped, **"NANI?"** I asked. _"B-But, I,"_ Norman panicked shyly.

**Norman looked down, resting his hands on his lap, I felt sorry for him; he had such a guilty look on his face.**

_"I-I'm too scared,"_ he confessed. **"T-This was really good, I never thought I'd be able to pleasure Emma like this. B-But I don't think I'm ready to do it with her yet,"** He explained teary eyed.

Ray took a deep breath and patted Norman on the back, _"It's ok, I figured 'Procreation Y' would be put on hold."_ Ray said in a reassuring tone. Norman and I gasped as Ray pulled me by the chin and kissed me.

My face still surprised as out lips parted and he trailed his finger across my lips.

_**"You'll probably have to watch us do it first before you can gain the courage to do it yourself,"**_ he said in a cocky voice. I blushed as Ray looked at with me with seductive eyes, **"Are you ready to cum again, Emma?"** he asked with confidence his voice.

Norman turned blue realizing what Ray meant, _**"We'll have to skip to 'Procreation Z', not that I have a problem with that,"**_ Ray winked to Norman who frowned annoyed. **Ray unbuckled his pants, _"Watch closely, dork,"_ He smiled cocking an eyebrow.**

* * *

**Creator's Note:**

Song I listened to while typing this chapter: "Issues" by 'MSI' T_T (So fitting, ***Cries in hidden***)

**Caution - Next Chapter Contains Lemon**

**Chapter Title: Procreation Z**


	6. Procreation Z

**Procreation Z**

**Caution - This Contains Lemon**

* * *

_**This was always your plan, wasn't it; Ray?**_

"**I-I think Norman should be first to breed with me, you said it yourself he's shy. So I want to help him!" **I huffed protectively.

**Ray seemed annoyed by the idea, he had already planned to sleep with me first. His ego positive of 'Procreation Z'. **"I disagree, he's not ready, so he needs to sit down and watch how it's done," Ray stated boldly.

I looked at Norman, "You can do it right, Norman?" I called loudly in a fit. Norman looked down, putting his hands on his lap nervously; he turned a pale blue.

Norman: "I-I can't,"

Emma: "Norman?"

Norman: "B-Because, when I was going down on you, _I-I already, I_…"

Ray: "What- you came from just eating her out?! HA, you goddamned dork!" ***Laughs***

Norman: ***Blushes and looks away***

Emma: "Don't be an asshole Ray!"

Ray: "Awe, but he's such a god-damned light-weight. Even if you came, you should be able to get it up again,"

Emma: "Ray! Everyone's different, don't make fun of him!"

Ray: "Dork,"

**I leaned over and kissed Norman on the lips, both him and Ray were shocked and caught off guard. **

**Norman was red but happy,** "It's ok Norman. Don't be embarrassed, we don't have to rush into anything, when the time comes; _it'll feel better if we're both ready,_" I smile compassionately and he wiped his face as he teared up. _"Thanks, Emma,_" he blushed.

_Relieved by my answer, I hugged him and his body seemed to relax._

**Ray looked away, I'm sure he was jealous, but it was his own fault for being an asshole.** "I guess we can finish this another time, it seems like you two are too focused on your hug-fest," Ray sighed buttoning his pants up.** I stood up and turned to Ray.**

Emma: "No, _we're doing this!"_

Norman and Ray: **"NANI?"**

Emma: "**Like you said before, we _have_ to start breeding right away or Mama will just assign us to different people. It'll be fine if Norman and I hold off as long as you and I start breeding right away,"**

Ray: "Ok, say less; I'm down,"

Emma: ***Turns head to Norman*** "It might be hard to watch, but I think you should. It might be easier to do it with me if you watch Ray and I first."

Norman: ***Sad puppy dog face, looks away***

Emma: "If it's too hard for you to watch, then you can go home; I understand,"

Norman: ***Nods head*** "No, it's ok; I want to do whatever it takes to be able to, _ah; you know… With you,"_

**Ray: *Smiles evilly in hidden***

Emma: ***Looks at Ray*** "Ok, are you ready?"

Ray: "Let's do it,"

* * *

"Ow," I whisper. Ray stroked my face, **"Sorry,"** he smile in pleasure.

He bent down and kissed me, I hummed as he slowly squeezed himself inside of me. _"Are you going to cover your chest the whole time?"_ He asked.

I pouted, tighten my grip as I held my breast; I let out a soft moan as he started moving._** The feeling of my walls ripping and expanding to squeeze his cock inside hurt; and it also felt so.**_

Ray groaned overwhelmed by his cock being hugged, the sensation of his sensitive head being smothered by a tight, wet suction-_ the lust he felt from thrusting in deeper every time made him roll his head back in pleasure._

**Sex was better then he could have ever imagined**\- it was incomparable to masturbating.

He wanted to experience even more of me, putting a hand on mine as he tugged at my fingers, **"I wanna see, please?"** he teased.

**I pouted and shrugged my head. **

**I moved my hands shyly, I had to give in._ "Ahhhh, your tits are beautiful,_" **he admired licking his lips as he glared at the hardened, pink nipples as the bounced back and forth.

**I panted shyly as he bent down to lick them, nipping them as he bucked his hips slowly;, every deep stroke making me lose my breath. The pain had subsided and the warmth of our bodies connected- moving in sync**.

It felt like so much at once, his fingers massaging my hips as he pumped his hips faster while he fucked me; sucking my nipples he enjoyed my insides throb and tighten.

**Ray released my nipple to kiss me, I looked up at him hungrily;_ I was at his mercy._**

Ray gave me a half cocked smile; draped in pure bliss across his face._ Was it because being inside of me felt so good?_

_Having full control over my body? The thrill of having someone watch? **Ray is unpredictable, spontaneously; exciting**_-

Ray hunched over and his breathing fastened, running his fingers through his hair in pleasure; his pace moving faster as he chuckled licking his lip; **he's close. Me too.**

** I closed my eyes, I biting down on my finger as our we came.**

Wrapping my legs around him as he pulled me closer, **whispering things so vile in my ear;** I thought It'd die of embarrassment.

The sounds of slapping as loud as us as we sing songs of pleasure. Ray's groaning grew louder as he trusted harder, I wrapped my arms around him as my inner walls clamped down on his huge cock.

I dug my nails into his skin.

**"Perfect, Emma,"** he smiled before losing himself, the thrill of my nails piercing his skin and drawing blood was enough to send him over the edge; making me cum even harder.

I threw my head back and our bodies seemed to melt together.

We were so infatuated with each other that we hadn't realized Norman had left; unable to watch the love of his life be taken by another man... I panted before siting up, looking around; **"Norman?"**

* * *

**Creator's note:**

.

**Caution-**

**Next chapter contains lemon**

**Next Chapter will be a 5 year time skip**

**Next chapter will be the end (Kind of)**


	7. Promised Forever!

**4 Years had passed. I had given birth to three babies; all fathered by Ray. The oldest was Rei, named after his father. The second boy we named Connie, after an old childhood friend killed by demons. (CONNIE! T_T) Our youngest baby was an orange haired, dark eyed girl named Reira, the apple of Ray's eye. She looked more like me, unlike her older brothers who had black hair.**

* * *

**Norman and I had still never did anything more than kiss and touch.**

Child after child, he seemed to grow more and more self-conscious. I couldn't help but feel bad, I knew how painful it was for him to help care for my children when he wished so badly for one to be his own blood.

With Ray out on a business trip, we stayed in the same bedroom so he could become more comfortable being with me.

Norman sat down in bed, "Are you ready to go to sleep? The babies are all in bed," He smiled.

**Now's my chance!**

**I sat on Norman's lap**, he blushed red, "W-What are you doing?" he gasped. I giggled lying my hands on his shoulders.

**"You, silly,"** I smiled.

Norman panicked, **"B-But I've never, I'm probably no good at it, I-I"** He cried flustered. I grabbed his hot-red cheeks and pulled him into a sexy kiss, Norman seemed to claimed down.

** "Shhh, don't think about it ok?"** I comforted giving him a warm smile. When I look into his eyes, it's as if he gets sucked in; with just a glace I can put my Norman into a hypnotic trace. **A perfect love spell.**

Norman nodded his head shyly as he gazed into my eyes. I gave him one long, soft kiss; pulling our lips apart to gaze at him again before kissing him once more. **_His bodies relaxing._**

**I kissed his over and over, until those sweet kisses became a passionate game of our tongues exploring each others mouths. Pushing him against the the head board of the bed, making him pant as I bit and sucked his bottom.**

**Toying and teasing him until his breathing became heavy and his cock grew and hardened with the need to be inside of me. **_That's right, give in._

I started to undo his pants and he quickly became nervous again.** "It's ok, don't freak out."** I giggled playfully, pulling his hard member out of his pants;** "B-But, it's just,"** he started to say.

I lifted his chin up and made eye contact, **"Just look at me, ok, Norman?"** I asked. He nodded his head, becoming less tense as we gaze at each other; my other hand guiding him into me.

**Stroking the head of his cock against my opening, teasing him by pushing the tip of his overwhelmed cock inside them back out just to repeat the teasing all over again. Getting horniner as I watched the lust in his eyes grow while my body drenched his him my natural lubrication.**

His eyes shivered vulnerably as I pushed in more then just the tip, slowly guiding him inside; letting him appreciate the sensation of my walls pulling him into a perfect, wet hug.

**"E-Emma,"** he mutters as I sat on his lap, taking every bit of his meat inside. I smiled at his cute expression;_** he was at my mercy**_.

Norman panted nervously, struggling to keep making eye contact. _**"Not, so bad, right, Norman?"** _I blushed. He nodded his head and we kissed, I gently moved his hands so they were holding my butt.

His fingers were shaky and wet with sweat, _**was he really that anxious about sex?**_

I pushed him onto his back and he gasped, _**let's have fun.**_ I giggled at the look of how cute and vulnerable he was. Much different then Ray who always had to be on top and in control.

I unbuttoned my blouse, letting my large breast bounce free in all of their hard glory as I rode him at a steady pace. Norman looked away and I pulled his face forward, _**"It's ok to look at them,"**_ I comforted.

He blushed panting harder, nodding his head shyly; **"O-oh, ok,"** he mutter in a gasped voice.

He's getting a bit tense again. I gave him another reassuring smile, pulling his shirt up so I rub up and down his chest.** "You're so stiff Norman, try to relax,"** I giggled.

He nodded his hand nervously and took a deep breath, his hands still in the same place, **I smile at Norman. He was so good, so patient; he waited so long. He really was best boy.** I cocked a smile and started bouncing up and down, he shot up.

**"E-Eh, n-not so fast,"** He begged as I hummed, bending over to lick and kiss and suck on his neck. _**"E-Emma,"**_ He shivered in bliss panting as he tired to sit up. _**Not yet, I want to go all the way with Norman.**_

I pushed him back down, riding him faster, my breast jiggling up and down and I licked my lips in pleasure, being with Norman was different. I liked being in control, driving him crazy; **his virgin cock felt new; and hot inside of me.**

_ "It feels good, Norman,"_ I purred feeling wetness dripping down my legs.

"**P-Please, E-Emma, I-I, If you keep, I-I'll,"** he moaned panting._** "It's ok, Norman, don't you want to get me pregnant?"** _I asked. He blushed starting to lose himself,_** "Y-yes, s-so badly,"**_ he huffed losing his breath.

I dipped my hips up and down, skilled from years of practice with Ray.

** "Let's have babies, Norman,"** I teased. He gasped as his body jolted, he couldn't hold in the overwhelming bliss which had buildup.

**"I-I love you Emma, have my babies, please. T-that would make me, s-so ha-ppy, E-Emma!"** he groaned trusting to meet my body as he met paradise. Jolting and swaying and rolling his head back and forth as he met a powerful climax.

Groaning and subconsciously bucking his hips in fast, sloppy trust to meet up with mine as he he shot streams of cum inside of me. _**"E-Eh,o-oh Emma, hmmm; f-feels s-so good. I-I love it, I-I love you, k-keep riding me please- I-It feels s-so good! Hmmm, hmmmpt s-so good; m-more E-Emma. D-Don't stop!"**_ he begged in a sloppy tone as he lost himself.

It felt as if his orgasm lasted forever, everything he had been holding back was finally free. I bent down and kissed him, he smiled and I patted him on the head, **"Good boy, Norman,"** I smiled.

**Every day til Ray came back, Norman and I made love, almost forgetting about my black haired prince who was away for work. But when he came home and found out- when he realized he lost control: nothing would ever be the same.**

* * *

**Creator's Note:**

I've created and finished a spin off to this story, if you want more read **"The Promised Forever Land After {Version Red)"**

**Comments and reviews are much appreciated!**

Caution The Spin of Version contains new chapters starting 10/5/2020!


	8. Updated Chapters!

**_Creator's Note:_**

_Gezz, it's been forever!_

I've remastered all of the chapters so they're spelled checked and more sexually graphic. **(So avoid reading if you're not into to lemons!)**

The Promised Neverland After should update in a half hour or so. So if you like reading it the first time, you're in for a new experience!

**Oh, right; I'm doing a spin off the the spin of- so a Promised Foreverland After- and After?** I haven't worked out the kinks yet, weather I'll make it another fanfiction or just add new chapters to the Promised Forever Land After {Version Red}

* * *

I'll post it this Monday since I'm currently overdo for a new chapter of different fanficts.


End file.
